


Noche de paz, noche de amor.

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 如果他們活過了聖維森特。
Relationships: Harry Longabaugh | Sundance Kid/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy





	Noche de paz, noche de amor.

**Author's Note:**

> "Noche de paz, noche de amor  
> Todo duerme en derredor  
> Entre los astros que esparcen su luz  
> Ella anunciando el niño Jesús  
> Brilla la estrella de paz."

  
隨著將好不容易蒐集起的柴薪扔入火堆之中，他的雙眼倒映出火花飄渺於寒冷空氣中的模樣，那些升起的火花在經歷一番奮力掙扎過後，仍然伴隨著從口中吐出的薄薄霧氣，一起消匿於頭頂之上的遠處，再也不見蹤影。日舞突然覺得這也有點像現在的自己，興許是此刻的遭遇使得他發出這種難得的感嘆，然而這種想法也只是從腦內瞬地飛逝而去。他忍不住伸手抓起因寒冷氣流而乾燥的鼻頭，一邊又將柴薪扔入眼前的柴火裡。

他的夥伴則是隔著手套拿起金屬製的開罐器——很顯然便不是屬於他們的東西，那是布屈背著些許害怕再次被發現身份的恐懼感前往鎮上和居民們討來的，他不知是因酷寒抑或是緊張而顫抖著的雙唇向屋內的人講了幾句簡單的西班牙語，配上了近乎笨拙的手勢，哪怕如此卻仍然獲得稀有的金屬製品。布屈感激地指向鎮外的遠處，誠懇地一邊說出允諾的話語，一邊給予那戶人家一枚硬幣後，便回到了與夥伴一起搭築而成的帳篷旁。至於日舞在布屈坐了下來後，低聲笑話起對方那仍然不成型的西班牙語是否溝通得當，這只獲得了布屈幾聲沙啞的乾笑，似是在逃避自己語言不成才的話題。

貼著魚製品標誌的鐵罐頭則是兩人一起在旅行的路途上買的，畏懼著沒有食物所吃的飢餓感，布屈謹慎地花了一筆錢，在鞍帶裡囤積起了份量有些多的魚罐頭，只為了避免在荒郊野外之地餓死。

「大魚吃小魚。」在將滿堆的罐頭塞入鞍袋裡後，布屈說起這話並乾笑了幾聲。

「跟現在的處境一樣。」日舞在回覆完這句後便再沒有獲得布屈的任何答話。

小心翼翼地數著麻袋中僅存的財產，他們再次啟程。

於是現在便在這裡了，兩人手上的地圖也沒有顯示出地方名的鎮落，為了避免麻煩，他們紮住在鎮外的邊緣地帶升起營火，並打算就地搭建起帳棚度過一個晚上。布屈將打開來的罐頭放在鐵架上後，便推進柴火之中放任著生肉燙熟，他接著拿起放在鞍袋裡的地圖，指著附近的地點說著他們一開始就設下的方向及目標。「我們總算快抵達烏尤尼的鐵路了，」布屈說著，「順利的話，就可以搭上火車前往拉巴斯。」

日舞有些分神，他的鼻腔裡充斥著魚肉被火燒烤過後的香氣，他只是沒管這麼多的點頭附和著，就像以往一樣。布屈倒是沒有感到自討沒趣，他繼續說著自己的計畫，「只要在拉巴斯的銀行帳戶中取得剩下的財產，我們就可以在聖克魯斯展開新的生活。」他那漂亮又深邃的淺藍色雙眼說到這裡，彷彿散發出微弱的光芒一樣，稍微顯露出生機的氣息。而日舞默默地望著那雙眼睛，繼續點頭。

「先吃吧，」日舞在聽見魚肉沸騰的聲音後，把兩個打開的罐頭推出柴火之外，並將其中一個罐頭以及叉具遞給了對方，「都快餓著了。」

布屈這時才不滿地撇嘴，在接下食物後，安靜地吃了起來。

嚼食的微小聲音伴隨著遠處鎮上的聲響混淆在一起，日舞是在布屈抬起頭望向燭光發亮之處才發覺了鎮上歌聲的存在，他不曉得布屈是否聽得懂，他猜測對方或許只能聽得懂一半，但聽到旋律也足夠曉得這是一首充滿祝福的西班牙聖誕歌謠。「你有聽到嗎？」布屈將吃到一半的魚罐頭放在大腿上。

「我也不是聾了。」日舞一邊豎耳聆聽，一邊趕著填飽肚子。

布屈瞪了一眼夥伴後繼續感到好奇地聽著。

「趕快吃，要涼掉了。」日舞跟進說道。

布屈用有些不滿的語氣回覆，「我不是小孩子。」

「你知道就好。」

布屈再次瞪了一眼日舞，才撿拾起魚罐頭繼續填腹。

至於遠方那番愉快的童趣歌聲仍然持續著，而且並不隨著時間的增長而減弱聲量，反而加入了更多大人一起歌唱的聲音，布屈在快要吃完的最後甚至跟著用腳底板跟著踩踏起旋律，這讓日舞感到好笑地露出笑容，他總是對於夥伴彷彿孩童的稚趣沒轍。拿起手帕擦拭起吃完晚餐的嘴角，日舞觀望起恰好也吃完的布屈。

「我都快忘記過節的快樂了。」布屈把手上殘餘的垃圾放在地上後說出這句，像是在回應日舞的眼神一樣。

「畢竟一直在徹夜逃亡，」棕髮男人打開了水壺，那是他和對方一起共用的物品，「我們甚至差點沒命過節，忘記聖誕節很正常。」

對於這句話末尾的「正常」，布屈輕笑著哼出聲。

「你竟然已經認為這很正常了。」

轉而是日舞對此沒再給予任何答話。

雖然是如此恥笑著，但當時在屋外的眾眾槍聲卻也帶給了布屈不小的陰影，這是日舞為了午餐拿起槍枝打獵時，發現布屈止不住顫抖了一下身子而發現的，對方對於槍枝與其造成聲響的熟悉雖然比不上自己，但跟普通人比起來仍然是綽綽有餘了，但卻在那之後露出如此恐懼的姿態，顯然被害得不清。日舞雖然不願再回去一趟那荒涼的死地，但他發誓，他只要再看見那個建議他們入住沒有窗戶的破爛屋子的鎮長，絕對會開槍殺了他，為了替他倆的命報仇。

又或更多的是夥伴的心境，他自己也不清楚。

當時因為受了傷而繚繞於屋內的血腥味，如今還陣陣殘留於鼻腔內無法散去，與他那手臂上中的槍傷一起刺激著他的腦海，日舞早已忘記他們是怎麼逃出聖維森特的，他當時只記得布屈那近似哭聲的哀嚎，以及硬是被對方拖著逃出屋外的那股陣痛感。或許還有在逃到一段距離後，布屈一邊哭著、一邊替自己將子彈從手臂的內肉中取出來。明明受傷的是自己，日舞那時迷茫地想著。

他不敢問對方是否弄髒了自己的雙手犯下殺人的罪行，也無從問起他是否再也無法面對自己身為摩門家庭而打從出生起便擁有的習性。

「還活著就好。」布屈靠在受了傷的夥伴身上，低聲地啜泣著。

而這句話恰好也是日舞想向所思的問題吐露出口的答案。

他們有幸在邊遠的一戶人家裡休息了許久，直到日舞多少康復以後，才又告別而再次開始規劃起逃亡的路程。

可能是因為佳節的氣氛過於活熱起來，鎮上的居民發自內心地感到快樂，而朝著空中鳴了幾槍，日舞聽見了，他也看見布屈再次止不住顫抖起身子。布屈注意到夥伴正在看著自己的醜態，他吸了一下鼻子。「好笑吧？」他嘲諷起自己，「我大概一輩子都拿不起槍了。」

日舞只是一語不發地從位子上站起身來，轉而坐到了布屈的身旁，並握住了對方比普通男人還要小巧的手掌，用自己粗糙的指腹搓揉著對方掌心的紋路。他似乎不再在意這樣親暱的舉止是否會引來怎樣的誤會，因為也不再重要。

「也沒有那個必要了，」日舞放輕了嗓音向夥伴說起安慰的話語，「你還有我。」

布屈起初先露出一絲訝異的神情，但沒過多久便總算嶄露這幾個月來難得真心的一次笑容。日舞發誓那是對方自從來到南美過後所露出過最美麗的笑顏。

「是啊、」他眨了眨眼，最後才閉上雙眼，「是啊。」  
  
兩個人並沒有再說出任何一句話，他們只是握住彼此的手，感受當下唯一的暖意。

不這麼寂靜卻又溫暖的夜晚，無數星斗之下的天空見證了犯罪者們的新生。

那是他們作為普通人所過的第一個平安夜。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 標題源自於西班牙語的傳統聖誕歌謠：Noche de paz。  
> 聖誕快樂。


End file.
